


Snooze

by Perfica



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There can never be enough rimming in the world, can there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snooze

Rodney's mouth was dancing up and down John's dick in a delightful manner. John fully approved of him using that quick mouth for such a behaviour. He stretched his arms above his head, thrusting shallowly.

"You're good at this," John said, content and relaxed.

"I should be," Rodney replied. "You make me practice often enough."

John chuckled and felt Rodney smile against his balls. "Oh. Yeah, do that again."

Rodney's grin widened as he licked John's balls, hard.

"You know," John panted, "even if you hadn't have told me? I would have pegged you as a cat person."

"Ha ha," Rodney said, slurping against the base of John's cock. He licked wetly up and down it a few more times then pulled away. "My turn."

John sat up as Rodney laid back, mouth and legs spreading in happy anticipation. John scowled, although he didn't think Rodney fell for it.

"What?" Rodney asked. "You need the practice too!"

John fake growled and bit Rodney's stomach, laughing as the abdominal muscles quivered under his mouth.

"Not bad, Colonel, but you're still way off target. Down, down, down," Rodney sang, pushing gently against his shoulders.

"But it's so nice here," John teased, sucking on mouthfuls of skin. "It's cosy. I'm thinking of moving in over winter."

"Prick," Rodney said, "and you can take that as a honorific and a destination."

"Pushy, pushy, McKay," John sighed, but moved down anyway. Rodney's cock matched its owner perfectly; big, brash and beautiful. John's erection was still a pleasant weight resting on his thigh, and he didn't mind the change in plans at all. Sucking Rodney got him hot.

"Oh, yes," Rodney said, eager as always to share his satisfaction. "You're so good at this. That's it, more."

John sucked harder and deeper, enjoying the taste and feel of smooth, hot skin passing over his tongue. He groaned.

"Oh, god," Rodney moaned, hips twitching. "Stop! My turn again."

John pulled off reluctantly. His lips felt tender; sensitive to the touch. His mouth felt empty. "I want to keep going."

"I want you to keep going too, trust me," Rodney babbled, rearranging their bodies to his satisfaction. John ended up curled on his side, head resting on Rodney's thigh. He felt Rodney's arms wrap around one of his legs, pressing his knee into Rodney's chest.

"Hey, good call," John said, snuffling into Rodney's crotch. "So, can I keep going?"

"Go for it," Rodney replied, and licked a wet stripe from John's balls to his coccyx.

"Rodney?" John gasped.

"Hmm?" Rodney said, nibbling John's butt cheeks.

"What are you..."

"You really need me to answer that question?" Rodney asked, sucking open-mouthed kisses up and down his crack. "Don't mind me. Just go about your business."

"Go about my - " John stuttered bewilderedly. _Yeah, like that's an easy thing to do when you're eating my ass,_ he thought, then cried out as Rodney placed a wet kiss right on his hole. "Oh, fuck, Rodney, don't - "

"Yes," Rodney muttered. "Do. And you do too."

John realised he probably should have argued further, if on nothing but principle, but Rodney was so busy down there, and he was doing things with his lips and tongue that John had never even contemplated before, and it was obvious that Rodney liked what he was doing if the hard, leaking prick bobbing against his cheek was any indication.

"Ah," he stuttered again as he sucked Rodney into his mouth. Rodney moaned in what John was sure was an approving manner and continued to stroke his wicked tongue in and out of John's body.

John tightened his hold on Rodney's strong hips, feeling the wilderness of Rodney's pubic hair rubbing against his cheek as he sucked passionately. Rodney paused, then John felt something long and slim squeeze in next to his tongue.

He clenched in reflex around the finger, inadvertently pushing Rodney's tongue out. He complained wordlessly as he rubbed the head of Rodney's cock against the top of his mouth, but luckily Rodney understood what he was saying because he dived right back in.

In between the moaning and groaning and panting (and John wasn't taking the blame for all of that by himself), he could hear Rodney muttering and tried to clear his mind sufficiently to understand. It was a mix of _oh god, you're so good at that_ and _yeah, suck me harder_ and _John. Fuck!_ and _you're so hot_ and _please_ and _I love your arse_ and the fact that Rodney really never _did_ stop talking and that was amazingly hot even though it totally shouldn't be and that he was having this conversation with himself while his face was pressed up tight between John's cheeks and his lips were suctioned over John's hole and his tongue just never stopped moving blew John's mind and he came with a yell around Rodney's dick and a flash of white in his mind.

Luckily his sucking reflex was a good one, because a few seconds later Rodney's hips faltered in their thrusts and John's mouth was filled with warmth and stickiness and he swallowed it down happily.

He relaxed the stranglehold he had around Rodney's waist and fell back onto the bed. "Jesus, Rodney, that was..."

"Hmm, it was, wasn't it?" Rodney hummed, a hand waving like he was directing an orchestra. "That just never gets old."

"I've never - , you've never - "

Rodney crawled up the bed and slumped face-first into John's shoulder. "Yeah, me too. Sleeping now."

John knew he was grinning widely and probably quite stupidly. "You're incredibly good at what you do, Doctor McKay, and you're amazingly hot while you're doing it."

Rodney's eyes were closed but he lifted his face up and pressed a smacking kiss in the general direction of John's mouth. "Love you too. Now seriously, shut up. I'm sleeping."

John wrapped his arms around Rodney's shoulders, closed his eyes and yawned. "Yeah. Right back attcha."


End file.
